


if you're ready (like I'm ready)

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, POV Cora Hale, Post-Coital, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora says it when Lydia sleeps, when she’s in the shower, when she has her headphones on—the times when Cora knows Lydia can’t say yes or no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're ready (like I'm ready)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For [dark-alice-lilith](http://dark-alice-lilith.tumblr.com/)'s prompt from [this](http://mistletoebellamys.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list: _"Marry me?"_

“This is a way better way to start the morning than going for a jog,” Cora says, breath still labored and skin still tacky with sweat as she twines her fingers through Lydia’s hair.

Lydia laughs, squirming her way up from under the blankets. Her lips are shiny, pupils blown, looking like every fantasy Cora ever had come true. “I did all the work. Not sure that counts as your workout.”

Cora grumbles, tugging a still-laughing Lydia up for a kiss. “Ugh, one of us is going to have to feed Einstein. She’s scratching at the door.”

“Let her scratch,” Lydia says, even though she’s the one trying to break their rescue tabby of the habit. She slides back into her spot next to Cora, hand resting on Cora’s bare belly. She traces lazy circles around Cora’s belly button, hand wandering up to her breasts. “If I didn’t have a stack of exams to grade, I’d let you keep me in bed all day.”

Cora snorts. “Oh, _I’m_ the one keeping you in bed?” Their schedules only matched up in the morning before Cora started her shift at the youth shelter and Lydia commuted to the university, so they made the best of their time (even though morning sex always made Cora want to sleep for days). “I recall you being the one waking me up by kissing my—“

“Not the point,” Lydia says, smile saccharine sweet. She leans in to nibble at Cora’s neck, a gesture that always sent Cora growling and preening at the same time. “Pack meeting tonight. Scott and Kira will be there with the girls.”

“Sandra’s getting so big,” Cora muses, carding her fingers through Lydia’s hair and wondering when the hell she turned into _that_ aunt, the one who, looking at her nieces and nephews (Scott and Kira, being pack, were considered siblings), wanted nothing more than to spoil and love them to pieces. She was especially close to Sandy, who, at eleven years old, was the fastest runner Cora had ever met. “And I can’t believe Mellie is starting school soon.”

Lydia hums in assent, eyes sliding closed again. Her alarm will go off in a few minutes, the sun is streaming through the blinds, and Einstein is meowing up a storm in the hallway, but neither of them care.

For the thousandth time after moving in with Lydia and sharing her bed every night, Cora feels a tightening in her lungs, a sharp intake of breath, as gleeful and giddy as the tingling of an impending orgasm. She hears Lydia’s breathing even out as sleep overtakes her again, and as Cora buries her nose in Lydia’s hair, she whispers, “Marry me?” She says it when Lydia sleeps, when she’s in the shower, when she has her headphones on—the times when Cora knows Lydia can’t say yes or no.

As usual, she’s not expecting an answer as Lydia lets out a light, ladylike snore, so she just smiles and stretches, ready to face Lydia’s crankiness when her alarm finally blares.

“Anytime,” Lydia says sleepily, eyes still closed, smile just quirking up at the corner of her mouth. “Let’s make coffee, first.”

“I’ll feed Einstein,” Cora answers, heart blooming in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bruno Mars' "Marry You"


End file.
